<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by StarlightFS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924898">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFS/pseuds/StarlightFS'>StarlightFS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFS/pseuds/StarlightFS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soul is split in half. You have one half and a single person in the world has your other half. You have their half as well. It's a fight to the death to fully reclaim your soul before the half you have withers.<br/>Follow Minx's journey as he tries to find his own Soulmate and the truth behind it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Murders (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates</p><p> </p><p>Ch. 1: Murders (1)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep beep </em>
</p><p>For the last five years, my alarm clock goes off every day at 7 a.m. and I've never hit the snooze button before.I was tempted to hit it today hoping it would stop time and I would never have to face this day. Today I was going to the Soulmate Center, to find out who my soulmate is. I finish my morning route and listen to the television outside my room. It was playing the morning news.</p><p> "Canadian figure skater Oliver Lizzo announces today that he has been born with a whole soul. If this is revealed to be true then he would be the first person to have a whole soul without having killed their soulmate. Could this be the hope that there's a way to end Soulmates?"</p><p>I walked out of my room and into the living room where my roommate, Klein, was in the kitchen making coffee for us as he does every day. </p><p>"Are you ready for your big day, Minx?" Klein nervously asked. I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Klein worked his barista magic into my coffee</p><p>"No."  I tapped my foot up and down anxiously. In the background, the morning news continued.</p><p>"3000 official Soulmate deaths occurred last night. We congratulate those who have gained their whole soul and mourn for those who lost their halves."</p><p>Klein slid me my usual red-eye coffee and muttered, "it's always the same damn news about Soulmates." </p><p>I stared into my coffee. I wonder which category I would fall into. Those that were congratulated or those who were mourned. </p><p>"I have my physical duel with my soulmate next week. You will be there won't you?" The remainder of Klein's Duel interrupted my thoughts. </p><p>The Duels were a couple of official tests Soulmates can take to determine who's to live and who's to die.  Soulmates could take the intelligence, physical, artist tests, or a mixture of all three. But in the end, the results were the same. The moderator hands the winner a handgun, which they call the official Soulmates handgun which is made to easily identify a soulmate-related death. Then the winner plants the gun to their soulmate's temple and fires. Bystanders cheer for the new whole soul as the blood of the loser spills onto the stage. </p><p>"Of course. I'll always be there to support you." I tried my hardest to smile and hide my fears. I was afraid of losing someone else to Soulmates. I had known Klein since middle school and have been through a lot together. I finished the last sip of my red-eye coffee and took a deep breath, "I have work now. I'll see you later" </p><p>"Ya next time I see you, you'll know who your soulmate is right?" I tried my hardest to put on a smile and nodded.</p><p>****</p><p>It was nearly the end of the morning shift. I had morning shifts on Wednesdays. I watch as the number of customers trickles down to an empty place in the later hours. I worked on folding the clothes the last customers left untidied. My co-worker Madeline was watching me from the cash register.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey. I heard you were gonna go to the Soulmates Center today.” She asked.</p><p>“Yes…” I answered hoping the conversation won’t steer in the direction it always goes.<br/><br/>“You know the best day of my life was when I killed my soulmate. It was such a good feeling pulling that trigger on that stranger and feeling free. You won’t know the feeling until you experience it, Minx. I could finally breathe for the first time in my life. ”</p><p>That’s exactly what I was hoping she wouldn’t say. Madeline always brings up the day she killed her soulmate. I have the story memorized. She was 21 and could finally rent a gun to kill her soulmate. She bought the Premium package at the Soulmates Center, which gives you a gps tracker of your soulmate. Her soulmate was just walking to their university that day when Madeline came behind them and blew a bullet in the back of their head just midday.</p><p>“And you know. No one even reacted. There were so many onlookers but no one even batted an eye.” Madeline laughed as she finished off her story, “This fucked up wonderful world. So do you plan on killing them, you know your soulmate? Will you be renting a gun? Those official guns make everything a shit ton easier.”</p><p>“No, I don’t plan on killing them just yet. I just plan to learn who they are.”<br/><br/>“Stop being a pussy, Minx. You’re 23 so many people younger than you had already killed their soulmate. One of you guys is going to die in the end. Make sure you’re the one with the full soul in the end.”</p><p>As Madeline had finished speaking a few customers walked in and both of us fell silent until the end of the shift. As I walked out of the small store I heard Madeline speaking to herself, “Just stay alive, asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>I stared down at the wristwatch on my right hand. It was the last gift my parents left me, a small silver watch with roman numerals and a third hand that moved at a rapid pace as seconds went by. Klein always told me I was obsessed with time. He isn’t wrong. I started tapping the watch, matching the pace of my finger flicking up and down with the pace of the watch. Every hour, every minute, every second, multiple people out there had lost their lives in that time. How could someone not be opposed with the numbers that depict the end for some?</p><p>I collected my thoughts and began to look at where I was walking. The walk from the store to the Soulmates Center wasn’t long but I was walking at a slow pace. I had realized how many people had walked past me and began to pick up my pace as I went over the information I knew about the Soulmates Center in my head.</p><p>The Soulmates Center was a place people could register and find out who their soulmate is using their technology. The process was all free but that doesn’t mean that they haven’t found a way to monetize it. For free you are left off with your soulmate’s name and a picture, as well as a goodbye. They offer a lot of paid services. For a premium, you get all the information possible on your soulmate, their job, acquaintances, and even a monthly subscription for a GPS tracker on your soulmate. Their paid services don’t stop there, the Soulmate’s gun which one can rent, lots of therapists to help you through the process, the Duels, and a lot more.</p><p> The Soulmates Center is the hive of all things soulmates related. And in a world that revolves around soulmates, such as jobs not hiring you if you haven’t killed your soulmate or universities not taking you in if you haven’t killed your soulmate, it’s a big deal. I was standing right in front of this center in Seattle. I take a deep breath trying to build up courage. I put my hand on the pull door and just as I was beginning to pull the door towards me, someone had put their hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t let you go there, kid.”</p><p>I quickly turned around upon hearing an unknown voice. A tall masked individual stood there. They had long grey hair and wore all black. They also had a shoulder strap and belt that held multiple weapons. </p><p>“It’s a bit crowded here. Follow me.” </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Ch 1: Murders (1) End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Murders (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 2: Murders (2)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What am I doing? I had compliantly agreed to follow a stranger, who ambushed me when I was going to find out who my soulmate is. I should have ran away, but I froze like a statue. But if she wanted to harm me she would have done so right then and there. No one nearby would care anyway. There has to be a connection between this masked lady and my soulmate. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued down the streets of Seattle. How much have I walked today, my legs feel tired. I stopped to take my breath. The masked person seemed to notice my pause and stopped and said, “I have a car, but you looked like a mess of anxiety, so I decided against taking it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a raspy voice and spoke as if they’ve known me for a while. When I was finally able to catch my breath, she continued walking, “We are almost there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, we stopped at an office building called The Sin House. The top half of the letters of the sign "The Sin House" was white with a black border while the bottom half was reversed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She casually opened the door and walked in. I followed behind. We were greeted by a receptionist, "Good aft-Ah! Q! Welcome back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked lady I've been following this entire time pulled down their mask, "Hey, Angel, make sure no one comes into my office for the next hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist, wearing an all-black shirt with a drawing of a white heart where her heart would be located, nodded her head, "Yes ma'am." her eyes then locked onto me, "You've finally acquired Minx?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see." Q stepped into the elevator and hit 10, the highest floor. When the elevator stopped at its destination,Q led me to her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room had a black wooden table with a pile of folders and paper on one end and a computer on the other. The rest of the room was filled with varying cat stuff, such as a cat tree and bed. Toys scattered across the floor would make it hard to believe that you just had entered a professional's office. But there was actually no cat in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q took a seat in the chair behind the desk. They pulled out a cigarette and lit it, “I am Q. I gotta take a smoke break so cats are in another room.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>I took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. I finally was able to take a closer look at Q. She looked to be in her 60s, so she can’t be my soulmate. The person who has your soul half is always someone born around the same time as you. She had long silvery-white hair and a scar on her face from the end of her left eye to her lips.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>“Since you're not going to talk I’ll start us off then.” She noted my awkward silence, “I am an assassin. The best assassin in Seattle and the owner of The Sin House to be exact. Your soulmate hired me to watch over you and make sure you don’t find out who they are.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I was shocked, “They don’t want me to find out who they are but know me and haven’t killed me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand it either. They were anonymous and were prepared to pay a hell ton of money to make sure someone does it. But I’ve gotten fucking tired watching over your ass for the last four months. So-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke filled the room as the cigarette died out and she extinguished it in a tray. "I want to recruit you. You can say it's an investment. No, with you maybe even a gamble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?" I snapped. I was beginning to feel frustrated and had lost my temper for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q chuckled as if she found it amusing and then spoke in a serious voice. "I'll let you see who your soulmate is if you do a couple of assassination jobs for us. And you’ll get paid.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>I stayed silent for a couple of minutes before getting up. Q laughed again and said, “You don’t have to answer right now but...” She pulled out a folder from the pile on the desk and opened it for me to see it.</span><span><br/></span></p><p><span><br/></span> <span>It was a contract request from Klein’s soulmate to kill him before their Duel. My hands shook as I skimmed over all the details. They were planning to pay over $35,000 to make sure they do the hit. They weren’t even planning to play fair with Klein.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you join us I’ll decline this hit. And we are the only assassination organization in Seattle. So no one else would do it. You could even kill this person for Klein. Minx, you don’t have anything to lose joining us. You get to save your best friend, find out who your soulmate is, and get paid.” Q continued to push the offer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“Why? Why are you offering all this?”</span><span><br/></span></p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“I've been watching you every day for the last four months. You have the same boring life and routine. A normal soulmate would have killed you by now. But instead they know who you are and want to avoid you. And why would they pay to keep themselves hidden? So that's why I am offering this. Do a couple of jobs for us, and I'll break the contract with your soulmate and let you go find them. After that, you can choose whether or not you want to permanently work here."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many jobs do I have to do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" She smirked and thought for a second. She put up three fingers. "Do three killings and I'll tell you who your soulmate is. You don't have to answer right now, think about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." I answered honestly and began to walk to the office door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah wait one more thing before you leave. I know how much you love walking." She joked. "But ask Angel to call you a ride back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head and walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered our apartment and was greeted by Klein, "And here enters Minx! The greatest cook in the world, I, Klein, have baked for him his favorite food… Chocolate peanut butter cookies!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klein held a plate with the cookies. He was wearing a party hat and had a wide smile. I spotted party decorations behind him, one had "Congratulations" spelled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. I looked down at the floor trying to avoid Klein's face. "Klein, I didn't do it." I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"  Klein's voice was filled with shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do it! I didn't find out who my soulmate is. But I swear! Give me a couple of days and I will find out who it is. I'll save you as well!" I vented out all my emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Klein. The party hat he was wearing now half-fallen with his short brown hair peeking from underneath. His face filled with disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing. I will find out who my soulmate is. Just give me a couple of days. I am sorry." It hurt seeing the big gentle Klein looking so sad. So I shook off the topic and tried to cover it up. It was my burden to carry anyway. I had made up my mind when I first walked in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are about 4 billion people in the world. All of them are murderers, or destined to become one, or future victims. There will always be exceptions like my parents. Who were each other’s soulmates and refused to kill the other. They didn't even live past 40. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this world, if you want to live, you have to kill. If you are too scared to kill then you will become prey to those whose will to live is stronger. That is what Soulmates is. It creates murderers. And that is what I was going to take my first step in becoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ch 2: Murders (2) End</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Murders (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(TW) child death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 3: Murders (3)</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back. I knew you were going to take my offer.” Q greets me with a smile when I enter her office the next day.</p><p>“I’ll do it. I’ll be an assassin with the Sin House, but only for the three missions. After that, I will not be coming back.” I firmly stated.</p><p>“Damn, dead-set on leaving afterward, ain’t ya.” She then gave a sly grin, “Anyways welcome to the Sin House, Minx. Here’s your uniform.” She pulls out a bag she had neatly prepared under the desk. I take the bag and pull out the shirt from inside of it.</p><p>It was a tight long sleeve shirt with a high neck. It was split black and white diagonally. The bag also contained black pants, a gun holster, and a key.</p><p>"Ya like the shirt?" Q asked. Her usually unyielding expression on her face turned tender for a moment, "My wife designed it."</p><p>It was quite a simple design, but I really enjoyed that. "Yes. It's great, thank you.” I replied soft-spoken.</p><p>“Well then, here’s your mission info.” Q handed me a thin folder that sat on the very top of the pile that was on her desk. “The weapons room is on the 5th floor on the right side. There’s a key in the bag that will be needed to enter most rooms in the house. Oh, and tomorrow be sure to come to roll call at 9 am”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you,” I replied. The words left a bad taste in my mouth.</p><p>***</p><p>I ended up getting lost and arriving at the locker room instead. Directions were not my strong point at all. I had to memorize the path from work at a local clothing store to home with Klein. I would still end up getting lost at first and Klein would come to save me.</p><p>I changed first in the bathroom then walked around looking at the lockers. Hoping I could find one to put in my previous clothes.</p><p>The lockers had name tags on them and some had decoration on them. One was filled from bottom to top with stickers you would get at the hospital. While looking at all the lockers I found one without a name tag but decorations that said, “Welcome to the Sin House Newbie” and “Welcome!! Let’s be friends!!”</p><p>I had a feeling this was my locker and put in my supplies. The locker had no lock, actually, I had just realized none of the lockers had a lock. I decided not to question it and headed on my way.</p><p>***</p><p>I arrived at the weapons room. The room was filled wall to wall with all types of weapons imaginable. There was someone in the right wall trying to reach a knife because it was too high for them.</p><p>"Hey, you!" They shouted at me, "Come here and help me reach this knife with the pink blade!"</p><p>I quietly obliged and grabbed the knife that was too high for them to reach. I am actually not that tall, they are just super short.</p><p>I handed them the knife and they danced with joy. They wore a black lolita dress with a white dotted floral pattern. "Thank you! Wait. I haven’t seen you here before." They pushed the knife up to my face.</p><p>"Ah-a m-my name is Minx. I am new here." I quickly pulled out the key I used to get in here, "See."</p><p>"Oh! Well then welcome! I am Chioma. They/them by the way.” They do a little twirl as they introduce themselves. “Hmm, you must be here for a weapon correct."</p><p>I nod my head. Chioma then grabs my hand and drags me over to where the handguns are at.</p><p>"I imagine this is your first job so I recommend the official Soulmate handgun and bullets. They make a nice clean kill and make the process for the client and us a ton easier."</p><p>"Wait, I thought official Soulmates supplies were only at Soulmates centers for rent?” I asked.</p><p>Chioma smiles, “It's sort of a mutual agreement between the Sin House and the Soulmates center. They give us supplies and cover for our kills. Meanwhile we get them customers because to ask for a kill with us you need to have the Premium Soulmates package." They load the handgun and place it in my hands.</p><p>A sound of high heels clicking on the floor fades in behind us. Chioma and I both turn our heads to the wearer.</p><p>A tall lady wearing a black slit dress, with the slit revealing her right thigh having a pattern of white teeth. She was wearing fishnets and had black makeup on. She had cornrows and shoulder-length dreadlocks</p><p>"Chioma, we have to get going." She said.</p><p>"Oh sorry! I didn't realize I took so long." Chioma hops over to the lady. "Dina! I met the newbie! His name is Minx." Chioma points to me.</p><p>Dina put her hand on her hip and looked at me. It felt like she was staring into my soul. My half, fragmented little soul.</p><p>She then finally spoke, "So, you're the newbie everyone's been talking about. Quite a bland outfit you have. Anyways, welcome to the Sin House. Good luck." She then turned around and headed towards the exit, "Let's go, Chioma."</p><p>Chioma quickly looked to me then to Dina, who was already gone. "Sorry about Dina. Goodbye Minx!" They waved their hand in the air then sprinted off.</p><p>***</p><p>After the encounter with Chioma and Dina and I was prepared, I took a ride, that Angel called for me, to the client's house.</p><p>They had a large white house. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by a middle-aged man. The man took a quick look at me then said, "Follow me."</p><p>I followed him into a living room where a middle-aged woman stood with two children.</p><p>When I read the mission file before I came I couldn't believe what I was reading. But here it is now in front of me.</p><p>"Hello, you must be the assassin from the Sin House. I am Mrs. Jones and this is our twin children." Mrs. Jones had short blonde hair. She had her right hand on the shoulder of a young boy with short blonde hair and her left hand on the shoulder of a young girl with long blonde hair. Behind her stood Mr. Jones, the man who led me in.</p><p>Mrs. Jones continued speaking, "They are each other's soulmates. One of them has to die." Mrs. Jones then pushed forward the young girl. "She is a failure and has no future. Kill her so her brother can live and doesn't have to handle the burden of killing her."</p><p>That's it. That's what I couldn't believe when I read the case file. Soulmates are someone born around the same time as you anywhere in the world. Usually, you don't meet them until the day you kill each other. Twins often have each other soul half. Parents have to decide which one lives and which one dies or leave the burden to them when they are older.</p><p>The girl begins to cry, "No! Mommy, please! I promise I'll be good! I don't want to die! No!"</p><p>Mrs. Jones glares at me, "Hurry up and get rid of that thing!"</p><p>I panicked and pulled my gun from its holster and pointed it to the young girl's temple. The girl's constant crying and screaming made it hard to pull the trigger.</p><p>I know I have to pull the trigger for my selfish desires and even if I don't someone else will do it; this girl's death had already been decided.</p><p>The girl's crying felt like someone was stabbing my heart. I wanted to try to calm her down. "Excuse me… I like your bow, it’s a lovely blue. Do you like the color blue?”</p><p>“Blue is my favorite color. My giraffe stuffed animal is blue.”</p><p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>“Sully, like the one from the monster movie.”</p><p>May I ask you what your name is?"</p><p>She sniffed then answered, "My name is—"</p><p>
  <em>BANG</em>
</p><p>The bullet was shot right in her temple and her lifeless body fell to the floor. Blood spilling on the living room carpet.</p><p>I heard her name. I was hoping to shoot right before I would hear the name… but I heard it. That name will haunt me forever.</p><p>My hands holding the gun shock greatly and I quickly put the gun away and started tapping my watch. The time was 1:49 pm.</p><p>The Jones looked at the lifeless body of their daughter then looked at their son.</p><p>"I feel so free. Mommy! Daddy! I feel like I can fly!" The boy jumped in the air with joy.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Jones then embraced their son, "Yes, sweetie! You are free now. Come on, let's go to the Soulmates Center to certify that you are a full soul."</p><p>I wanted to throw up. I killed a young girl who never had a chance to grow up and experience many joys of the world just because this world shackles us all to splitting our souls.</p><p>"May I use the restroom?" I ask.</p><p>"Sure, the last door down the hall. Oh, and don't worry about the body. The cleaning crew will come to take it while we are out."</p><p>I went into the bathroom and threw up. I felt like I couldn't breathe out in the living room.</p><p>I looked up at myself in the mirror. My short black hair was messy as always with stands of my hair crossing over each other at the front. I had dark black eyes that looked lifeless.</p><p>Yes, this person in front of me was I, Minx. Despite everything that just happened, despite committing my first murder, I was still me.</p><p>Once I finally calmed down and got the money for my kill and headed back to the Sin House.</p><p>***<br/>"Welcome back Minx!" Angel greeted me when I entered.</p><p>I handed her the money I got from the client. It was quite a large check. One that could help Klein and I pay rent for a few months.</p><p>"Thank you, Minx, but Q told me that the money you get from these three commissions is all yours to keep."</p><p>"Really? Thank you." I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the money that I got from such a horrible murder, but Klein and I desperately needed it.</p><p>"Uh, Minx. Would you like to take a rest in the house before you leave? I feel like you could need it."</p><p>I didn't understand and answered with a confused tilt of my head</p><p>"Levels 7,8, and 9 are where the 'house' is at. We have a living room, kitchen, dining room, and rooms for some of our Sinners who don't have a place to go to stay at. Maybe taking a rest here could help?"</p><p>I did want a relaxing place to stay at. I felt conflicted and confused. "Ya. That sounds nice." I answer and head upstairs.</p><p>***<br/>I took a seat on the couch in the living room on the 7th floor. It was like a large lobby connecting to the kitchen and dining room. The furniture and decor followed the usual Sin House colors of black and white.</p><p>I began to just tap my watch at a repeated pace and rapidly breathing. I came up here to relax, but I am just not able to.</p><p>I killed someone. A little kid as well. Is killing someone the only solution in this shitty wonderful world? No, I <em>know</em> that’s the only way to survive.</p><p>In the spur of the moment, I heard noises coming from the stairs. The sound of a familiar voice and high heels clicking on the floor. “And so Joshua asked me to help him pick out a gift.” The voice said, “Ah! Minx!”</p><p>Chioma ran over to me, “Sooooo Minx, how did your first kill go?”</p><p>I was unable to answer. Instead, I started to shake my leg and tap faster. Chioma then took a step back and Dina, who was watching from afar, came forward, “Chioma, can’t you see he is having a panic attack. Go get Flint.”</p><p>“Ah! Yes, I am on it.” Chioma then ran off and went up the stairs to the next floor.</p><p>They came back in a couple of minutes holding a large grey cat with yellow eyes. They placed the cat on my lap. “This is Flint. He is like our emotional support facility cat. He is actually just one of Q’s cats who is extremely friendly.”</p><p>I looked down at the cat and started petting him. He had extremely soft fur and started purring the moment I petted him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to our room and leave them be,” Dina muttered to Chioma and they were off.</p><p>After a while, I found it easier to breathe and my hands were not focused on tapping, but petting Flint instead. Flint had started to sleep and I began to cry. I was able to get out a lot of emotions I had kept in for a long time.</p><p>A new day awaited me tomorrow and another murder. But for now, I will just relax with Flint.</p><p>Ch 3: Murders (3) End</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for my best friend Aspiring Director who proofread these chapters. she had to remind me to put a comma so many times in this chapter so send her lots of love<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/aspiringdirector</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>